


Sharper Swords, Part I.

by guttersharkk



Series: Sharper Swords [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/pseuds/guttersharkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is tight-lipped but frank, sure only of his uncertainty and the ugliness crowning in his chest like a newborn babe. There’s a stranger in his doorway smirking with his lover’s lips, arms crossed on a broad chest as if he owns it. Mike doesn’t recognize this man - unsettling and infuriating - a far cry from the one he takes to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharper Swords, Part I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I only realized that SNK was a thing in September, and I've had so many feelings ever since. Accidentally listened to way too much angsty chillwave (lookin’ at you, beach house) and ended up writing an Erwin Smith x Mike Zacharias drabble. This is set just after the events of the first ACWNR manga where erwin has brought Levi into the Corps. There will be more bits and pieces coming, so, sit tight if you're desperate to hurt yourself on erumike.

“ _You think it’s too ambitious_.”

Erwin’s expression is manic and derisive beyond a thin veil of nonchalance - a caricature of repose. There are devils raging in those pale eyes; Mike smells the sulfur on his clothes.

“I’m not sure what I think.”

He is tight-lipped but frank, sure only of his uncertainty and the ugliness crowning in his chest like a newborn babe. There’s a stranger in his doorway smirking with his lover’s lips, arms crossed on a broad chest as if he owns it. Mike doesn’t recognize this man - unsettling and infuriating - a far cry from the one he takes to bed. Circumstances permitting.

Avoiding the conversation, he examines his face in a polished mirror and touches gingerly at his cheek still blossoming violet-yellow beneath the skin. It’s a trophy of Erwin’s latest conquest, the newest stud in his stable. Only time will tell if he breeds true - this slender, vicious thing - but Erwin seems convinced he’ll salvage the bloodline. It wasn’t long ago that the hope of the Corps rode high on his shoulders, saddled firmly to his kill count, reigned by his prowess. His fingers ache to remember the slope of Levi’s skull for reasons he cannot admit to.

Maybe he’s become the stranger.

Maybe it has nothing to do with Erwin at all.

“He wants to kill you.”

“ _I know_.”

A Cheshire grin splits the darkness, all teeth and amused. Mike wants to slap it hard from Erwin’s face - with the back of his hand or the length of his cock; it doesn’t matter which. In the days of their youth he’d admired this man for all his stratagem, had believed their friendship too valuable a thing to gamble. But he forgets, sometimes, that this is all a game to Erwin, his pawns made flesh and blood. This man has played him hard, played him well, and the lacquer has worn where his fingers rest.

“You think it’s wise to keep someone like that in our ranks?”

“ _I think it’s necessary_.”

Erwin closes the gap between them and pauses at his side. Mike tilts his chin toward the squad leader, searching for something, anything human in the unnatural blue of that hard stare. But there isn’t much - not in those eyes. Not anymore. A heavy silence settles in between them as they study one another, a complicated dance, a standoff deeply entrenched in the knowledge that their days are numbered.


End file.
